


Phantom Deals

by TheSilverField



Series: All Things Ereri! [13]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eren needs a house, Ghost/demon AU, I don't really know how to tag this one, Levi just needs a housekeeper, M/M, Modern AU, demon!Eren - Freeform, fluff?, phantom!levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 20:53:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14922660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverField/pseuds/TheSilverField
Summary: Eren gets stuck with the chores.





	Phantom Deals

Silver moonlight pooled through the tattered curtains of what was left of the stained and shattered windows, beckoning Levi’s spirit to rise with the twinkling stars. With soundless steps, the phantom walked the vacant halls of his crumbling, timeworn home. The tall marble pillars were covered in a layer of dirt and grime, the paint chipping from the walls to fall to the filthy floor like leaves during autumn, ghostly white sheets clinging to cover the once ornate furniture like the costumes of children during Halloween.

“The state of it…” Levi grumbled hollowly, but his face twisted in disgust. “The only rotten thing about being dead. I can’t clean a damn thing.”

But Levi knew that wasn’t the _only_ rotten thing.

It was a lonely existence, this life after death. Dull. Silent. At first, Levi had been glad to find how quiet death was. But after decades-- _centuries_ \--it had become far too quiet for his taste. He found himself missing things he once hated when he was alive. Isolation no longer meant peace, it meant aching; craving the interaction of another human being, yearning for conversation.

His friends had all passed by now, but they had moved on. Had found something better than this life, had felt that their lives were full and complete enough to leave it. But Levi didn’t. He couldn’t. There was something in this life he hadn’t found yet that he felt he should stay behind for.

Which is why he was now trapped in this obscenely unclean hellhole.

Levi sighed dismally as he recollected that fateful night, but was startled out of his thoughts when there was a clattering noise at the front of the house. It was the door. Someone was breaking in, or at least trying to.

His form swept through the shadows, staying out of sight when he came upon the intruder standing in the foyer. The stranger’s clothes were tousled and dirty, like he had laid on the damp earth and rolled around for a few hours. His short hair was chestnut brown, windblown and wild, and Levi could tell it echoed in the man’s spirit. When bright teal eyes turned towards him, he froze and buried himself further into the darkest corner of the room.

“Is someone there?”

The deep tenor of his voice would have shook Levi to his bones in his living days. Hell, just the color of those eyes were enough to have his fingers trembling. _Like a watercolor painting of the ocean at sunset,_ he thought to himself, his throat feeling dry.

But Levi shook his thoughts away, regaining his stoic composure. He didn’t answer the man, only stayed in the shadows and waited for his next move. Loud sirens raged from the streets outside, making the strange intruder duck away from the windows. Flashing blue and red lights moved sluggishly by the monumental home, stopped for a moment to sweep a glaring white light over the estate, and went by again.

The bright-eyed man relaxed in relief when the police car drove past, his shoulders slumping in exhaustion. In the silvery moonlight, Levi could see the dewy sweat covering him in a thin sheen, like he had been running for hours. He found himself leaning forward, if only slightly, forcing his hand to stay at his side when he all he wanted to do was wipe the sweat from the strange intruder’s brow.

“I can hear you breathing.” the man spoke again, calm and unwavering, but very much on guard. “Are you a squater or a ghost?”

Levi’s head tilted slightly in confusion. What on earth was a squater? And why wasn’t this man scared of the possibility of him being a ghost? This man was confusing, but there was no point in hiding from him now. “What if I am neither?”

The brunet chuckled, his eyes following the sound of Levi’s voice in the darkness. “You’re definitely a ghost. You’re trying to be too sneaky and vague.” With a groan, he pushed himself up to his feet and suddenly Levi felt very afraid.

_He smells like sulfur._

“You’re a demon.” Levi stated plainly, retreating further into the shadows in attempt to evade the eyes that had seen him the whole time.

“I am,” the demon smiled and Levi melted, yet another form of proof of the man’s being. Of course Levi was so taken with his beauty, he was a Lure. A Collector. A demon created to seduce and drag wayward souls to Hell. Or devour them. “I’m not here for you, if that’s what you’re thinking. Though you are deliciously beautiful.”

Levi suck in a tight breath when the demon smirked at him. He felt as if he were alive again, tangible and whole. His knees were shaking, his will falling prey to the stranger’s gorgeous green and gold irises. But Levi knew what was going to happen if he gave in, and yet he found himself unable to care. “If you’re not here for me, Collector, then why are you here?”

Levi was surprised to see the demon’s face soften and almost reached out to touch him, but startled and jerked back when he realized his error.

“You can call me Eren. I don’t really like that title. It causes too much trouble.” The demon, Eren, raked his eyes over Levi’s body, making the ghost shiver. “I’m here because I needed a place to hide.”

Levi had so many questions, but the way Eren’s tongue darted out to lick his lips had nearly rendered him speechless. “You… You’re really not here for me?”

Eren shook his head, seeming sincere. “Not unless you want me to be.” he winked, and Levi felt heat pooling in the pit of his stomach.

Levi thought for a moment, and slowly stepped from the shadows and into the light next to Eren. Why? He simply couldn’t help himself. “Alright. You can hide out here as long as you want, but I have a few rules.”

Eren rolled his eyes, but grinned, waiting patiently for Levi to continue.

“One, you are not to seduce, devour, or bring me to Hell. If you’re truly not here to harm me, this should be easy for you to follow.” Levi said confidently, and Eren nodded in agreement. “Two, you can stay on the bottom floor, the top is mine.”

Eren shook his head suddenly, pouting with his perfectly pink lips. “I’m more of a top.”

Levi ignored his innuendo and kept going. “Three, you have to clean the entire house.”

Eren blinked at Levi, turning towards the door like he was about to leave. “I’m not doing this. I’ll find a house without any demanding spirits.”

As soon as the door was cracked open, Levi waved his hand to slam it shut, jamming it completely. He hurried over and grabbed Eren’s hand, shaking it wildly. “Too late. We have a deal.” Though he knew that shaking hands wasn’t the custom to making a deal with a devil.

With blinding speed, Eren pulled him close and practically smashed their lips together, kissing Levi with the passionate fury of the sun. Eren’s tongue swiped across Levi’s lips, and Levi couldn’t stop himself from opening himself up for him. The kiss went on for much longer than it should have, all teeth and tongue and longing and perfect.

Levi found what he had been waiting centuries for.

Eren pulled away, smirking and panting as Levi tried to lean back in for more. “ _Now_ we have a deal.”


End file.
